Little Joys Are Greater, ReWritten Version
by Edward.Likes.llamas
Summary: This is the re-written version as you can see in the title. It won't be the same as the original. Edward and Bella are happily married, after a while, they get the biggest surprise of their lives... R&R Please! Rated T just in case.


**Hey readers,**

**So this is the first chapter of the re-written version of LJAG!**

**Note: It will not be _very_ similar, I know that this is just a re-written version but I just want it to be different than the original. Are we on the same track?**

**NO harsh reviews/flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**The Girl in My Dream**

**BELLA POV**

_She giggled and swayed in the air as she went faster, higher into the sky. She laughed as he pushed her. Her bronze hair bounced in the air and held onto the rope tighter, she smiled at us both. Her speed slowed down as she got closer and closer to the ground, a pout formed on her beautiful, utterly heart warming face. The swing was still going back and forth slowly because of the wind._

_She got down and bounced over to him, he picked her up with ease. She giggled as he touched her nose, and kissed her on her forehead._

_She got down from his arms and bounced over to me, grinning sweetly and held her arms out open for me to take her in my warmth. I did as she wanted me to. My face was buried in her soft curls; she backed out slowly and looked at me, stroking my cheek._

_"I love you, Mama."_

I gasped as I woke up, this would have to be the fourth time in a row. I kept having the exact same dream over and over. Edward looked at me in worry and frowned.

"The same dream?" he asked me softly and wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

I just nodded and sighed. "Something is probably wrong with me." I muttered as he pulled me into his granite, cold chest.

"Nothing is wrong with you, sometimes humans tend to have same dreams a lot of the time." He caressed my cheek. I pulled his hand away softly.

"Edward, but this is starting to scare me!" I said a bit louder than I should have, he looked hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm just…" I couldn't search for the right word, but Edward could.

"Stressed?" he offered, I nodded and looked down, playing with the blanket. I looked over at the digital alarm and it read it in big red letters: _7:40 AM_.

"Crap!" I yelled as I realised that we were going to be late for college, our classes started at 8 AM **(AN I don't any idea of college timings, sorry if I'm wrong. I had to look them up on the internet.)**

"Edward, its seven forty! Why didn't you wake me up!" I hissed, although it was partly my fault for not waking up early after our physical activities.

"Actually, it's seven fifty. That clock is wrong." He smiled sweetly. I sighed as I picked out my clothes for the day and ran into our luxurious bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and turned on my shower.

I sighed as the warm water worked the knots in my back; I washed my hair quickly and shaved quickly, earning two cuts on my leg.

Edward and I had been married for a month, and as I promised that I would go to college with him. Dartmouth to be exact. Our wedding was perfect, it was held in the Cullens' backyard. Our honeymoon was in an island that Carlisle and Esme had gifted us. Isle Esme, it was for Esme from Carlisle. The scenery was beautiful, it reminded me of those movies and TV shows where they would specially design those sets that looked magical and attracted people to go visit that place.

"When did you get ready?" I asked Edward as I eyed his neat clothes and fresh, earthy smell.

"When you were in the shower." He walked over to me and led me downstairs to the kitchen. Our house was probably the size of the one back in Forks, but this was more suitable. It felt perfect to us.

Edward and I had moved to New Hampshire until college ended, but he said he wanted to travel the world and stay at different places until we ran out of countries or cities to go to. I chuckled at his dreams, but I didn't deny it. All of the Cullen's still lived in Forks together except for Edward and me.

We had visited them only once after our marriage since we were busy with college life.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?" I picked up a piece of bacon and chewed on it.

"I asked you something, love." He smiled.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" I replied after I had finished eating my bacon.

"Are you feeling any better?" I thought about what he meant, then finally realised.

Since Monday, I had been getting cramps and headaches, the headaches went and came alternately. But the cramps had been bugging me for the past three days. Some were sharp and some were bearable. Once I had a really bad that made fall over and break a crystal vase which made me get a large cut on my shoulder.

"Right now I am, don't know if I will later." I got up and put my dish in the dishwasher.

"I can't bear seeing you in pain." He kissed my shoulder and put his arms around my waist from behind.

"We should go."

We left the house and went inside his new Volvo. Edward's obsession with Volvo's still hadn't ended. Although mine with red sport cars had started. When I told Edward that I wanted a red sports car, he was ecstatic. And he ended up buying me three different expensive cars.

"Bella!" A bubbly voice made me come out of my thoughts and turn around. I saw Megan running towards me.

"Hey Megan." I greeted her warmly and so did Edward. Megan had been one of my best friends since I came here. She reminded me of Alice and Angela. She was bubbly and a total fashion-crazy, yet caring and shy like Angela.

Speaking of Angela, she and Ben had moved to New Hampshire and were in Dartmouth as well, their last letter was from this college and they didn't even think twice before moving. Both of them had cancelled their other college plans.

"Guess what!" she smiled widely. Edward had excused himself to go get some paper's from the car that we had forgotten.

"Your clothing line is making more money than you expected it would?" I asked curiously.

"No, silly. Matt finally got the guts to ask me out!" she squealed, making me cover my ears.

"Wait, weren't you with Joseph?" Megan changes boys just like clothes. It's hard to catch up with her about who she's dating.

Megan just rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, Joseph is my cousin. Not my boyfriend." She shook her head and smiled.

"We should get going, I saw Edward going inside."

And with that, we both left to go inside and start our day.

**O0o0o0**

"Bella, your condition is getting worse. Before it was just stomach cramps and headaches. And now you're vomiting." Edward said softly. I could hear how worried he was for me. I might've just caught the flue or a virus.

"I'll be fine, I'll just take some more medicine." I groaned.

I sighed as I flushed the toilet for the third time tonight. I leaned back on the cold wall, closing my eyes and wishing for my headache to go away. I was tried, sweaty and my body felt like it was about to erupt into flames. I looked at the clock. It was past midnight. I hadn't gotten any sleep so far.

"Bella, that's what you said the first time you threw up, sweetheart." He rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"Yeah, well I didn't have energy to get up and I don't have any now either." I snapped and immediately regretted it. This happened all the time, since when did I get so snappy?

Edward sighed and looked at me. "I'm just worried about you." He said quietly. It broke my heart to see him in such worry and sadness.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it." I kissed his cheek and smiled softly. I threw up another time, then my throat voice burning like my body, I croaked to Edward, telling him to get me some water.

Edward had to carry me back to bed after I surprisingly fell asleep.

That night I had that dream again, the little girl made an appearance again. But this time, it felt different. Weird. A strange sensation filled me as had that dream.

It hit me like a lightning bolt; the little girl was my daughter.

* * *

**Sooo, how was it? Do you want me to continue? To be honest… I want to, but I need your opinions.**

**I know that it was short, but this is just the first chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this, probably better.**

**NO harsh reviews/flames please. I already had gotten one in the original version and it really put me down.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW!**

**Arabella**


End file.
